Relationships
by yamiyugi23
Summary: A collection of one shots for the Relationship Bingo Challenge with different pairings, will have slash, femmslash and more. Warnings: Smut, yaoi, yuri, D/S. Completed.
1. Alpha-Mine

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these stories.**

**A/N: Written for the Relationship Bingo Challenge using the prompts D/S or none con and Smut or Fluff. The pairing I chose is Fenrir/Harry.**

**Warnings: Smut, yaoi, lemon, heavy touching, dirty words, Dominate/Submissive, use of collar and leash.**

**Alpha-Mine.**

Happiness filled Harry as he allowed himself to become lost in the emotions his lover and dominate was bestowing upon him. Soft moans of pleasure came out of his lips as the familiar pair of callused hand sparked lustful feelings in his body. Letting out a soft needy mew Harry lifted his head up only to find himself prevented from fully sitting up by the strong metal chain that linked his black leather collar to the special metal loop that was fixed into the wall.

"Tut tut my love, do I need to punish you?" Fenrir growled out huskily as his eyes burnt with hunger for Harry's sinful body, "Do I need to take you over my knee and spank you? Have you forgotten who is in charge?"

"N-No Alpha," Harry stuttered out with his mind still hazy thanks to Fenrir's wandering hands, "I only wish to return the pleasure Alpha."

"Such a thoughtful pet I have," Fenrir cooed as he ran his tongue down Harry's body, stopping just a few inches away from Harry's weeping member, "But have you already forgotten what I told you as soon as we got home?"

At Fenrir's words Harry's whole body suddenly became boneless as his mind flashed through the many promised activates that Fenrir had spoken about. Grinning pervertedly Fenrir reached up and pinched one of Harry's already stone hard nipples only to take pleasure in the lustful groan that came out of his mate's lips.

"Your Alpha promised you that you could be yourself, that you would not have to pretend to be a dominate in front of those fools, that I would have my naughty way with you until you are filled to the brim by me," Fenrir promised as he licked Harry's bellybutton causing a series of pleasure filled grunts and moans to come from Harry, "Now that the Dark Snake is gone and the Order of the flaming turkeys are rounding up the last few Death Eaters you are all mine, the war is over pet and you will no longer be forced to act like a dominate when you are so obvious not one."

"But..." Harry began nervously only for his world to come to a complete stop as his dominate and mate wrapped their hand around his hard member.

"But what my pet?" Fenrir asked with a dark growl that caused shivers to run through Harry.

"They will not leave me alone, they will demand that I do whatever they want," Harry mewed out as he wiggled his hips and sent Fenrir a begging look.

Fenrir let out a possessive growl as he sent Harry a smouldering look, "Are _they_ your Alpha pet?"

"No Alpha, you are and only you," Harry moaned out softly, enjoying the possessive glint in Fenrir's eyes.

"Correct answer," Fenrir growled out as he leant down and gave the tip of Harry a sharp short lick causing the smaller male to throw his head back and his eyes and mouth go wide like dinner plates, "I do not care what _they_ think, I refuse to allow them to manipulate you to follow their demands."

Harry let out a soft moan as Fenrir's words washed over him, a warm fuzzy feeling entered him at the knowledge that Fenrir was worried about him and only him. That Fenrir would not allow anyone to harm him.

"Yes Alpha," Harry moaned out as Fenrir gently squeezed his manhood, "But Alpha they-"

"I do not care," Fenrir snapped out darkly as he leant forwards and gave Harry's other nipple a sharp lick causing the emerald eyed man to see stars, "For all I care they can go and fuck themselves, you are mine and only mine, you are not going to do what they want no longer. You will be doing what _we_ want from now on and you know what that means love..."

"A...A bed, lots of children, lots of pleasure, together for always, a big happy family," Harry gasped out as he listed off his and Fenrir's dream that they had, "All with you by your side."

"Correct pet," Fenrir praised as he slowly be removed his hand from around Harry's manhood causing Harry to let out a pitiful whimper, "Those flaming turkey's can go and jump off of a cliff for all I care, the war is over pet and it is now time for us to start creating a family...our pack."

Images of emerald eyes children with Fenrir's hair flashed through Harry's mind causing Harry to nod his head madly in agreement only to wince as he jerked himself slightly as the chain reached its maximum length.

"Careful pet, I do not want you to get hurt now," Fenrir said with a worried expression on his face as he quickly looked Harry over for any sign of injury, which was not too hard since Fenrir had Harry naked and moaning under his sinful touches, "Just relax pet, let your big strong Alpha do all of the hard work and pleasure you."

"A-Alpha," Harry moaned out as he lowered his head only to moan softly as Fenrir placed several soft butterfly like kisses along the side of his body, "I...I want to make you feel good too."

"Tonight pet is all about you, this is your reward for defeating that human snake. Just relax pet," Fenrir growled out only to give Harry a small comforting smile when he spotted the worried expression on Harry's face, "Besides pet with all of these wonderful sounds and those faces you pull I will have no problem..."

A blush covered Harry's face, "A-Alpha! I-"

"Hush now pet," Fenrir growled out as he reached down and gently pulled Harry's legs apart to allow him better accesses, "Just relax, forget everything and let your Alpha take care of everything, I am determined that tonight you will be carrying our first child inside of you."

It was all Harry could do but to let out a low moan of happiness and pleasure at Fenrir's words. As Fenrir's hands and tongue started to map his body while making sure to leave no place untouched or unlicked Harry felt himself slowly floating back into the world of pleasure that he had escaped from for a few breath moments.

"You are just a delectable morsel my pet," Fenrir said lustfully as his tongue got lower and lower with every lick and touch, "The things you do to me pet just by looking at me...those delicious sounds that you make...do you know what sort of reaction they cause?"

"I like chain reactions," Harry said breathlessly as he tilted his head to the side showing Fenrir his bear the neck, Fenrir's wolf growled in pleasure at his submissive mate's actions, "They always lead to...very pleasurable activates."

"Minx," Fenrir growled out as he leaned forwards and gave the claiming mark he had given Harry only a hour ago a sharp lick causing Harry to let out a whimper of pleasure, "As it seems that you do know what you do to your Alpha I have decided that you need to be punished."

At the word 'punished' Harry's whole body suddenly awoke and became even more sensitive, he let out a low groan as he looked up at Fenrir with trusting emerald green eyes. Harry trusted Fenrir fully, the punishments Fenrir always gave him was fair and never too hard as Fenrir always worried about causing Harry to get trapped in a flashback like the first time he had punished Harry. So now Fenrir made sure to give Harry his punishments with a twist...unless his pet had done something seriously wrong like risk his own life without a good reason and for Fenrir there was not or would never be a good reason.

Harry's whole body suddenly screamed with the need to be filled as he watched Fenrir grab a bottle of lube from the bedside table. Excited emerald green eyes watched with unhidden need and lust as Fenrir picked up the lube only to frown when his Alpha suddenly paused and let out a low angry warning growl that had Harry looking around the room for any intruders.

"Alpha?" Harry asked worriedly only to be ignored as Fenrir replaced the lube on the bedside table and got off of the bed, "What is going on? Alpha?"

"I was an idiot, I forgot to get one of those little house elves to block anyone trying to enter our home," Fenrir growled out angrily as he grabbed his trousers, "I will be back in a few minutes love, I just have to deal with the idiots who walked in through our unlocked front door without permission."

"Okay...can you unchain me so I can help?" Harry asked as he did his best to ignore the raging hard on he had.

"No pet, you will be staying put and your leash will make sure of that," Fenrir said as he frowned deeper as the scent of the intruders grew stronger, "It is time to let yourself go, act like yourself and let me, your Alpha, protect you!"

With those last words Fenrir turned and walked out of the bedroom leaving Harry lying on the bed panting hard and pouting.

"Damn it, how does he always manage to be so hot and sexy when he acts all dominate and over possessive for," Harry groaned out as he laid on his and Fenrir's bed listening to the shouts and screams that came through the closed bedroom door.

**The End.**

**Hope you liked the first one in this collection, I'll hopefully be putting in this one shot collection all my one shots for the Relationship Bingo challenge.**


	2. A Girl and her Centaur Lover

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these stories.**

**A/N: Written for the Relationship Bingo Challenge using the prompts Femmeslash. and Song prompt. The pairing I chose is OCFemaleCentaur/Hermione. Written for the Quidditch League Challenge. Written for the Disney-A-Thon challenge. Written for the If You Dare Continued Challenge.**

**Warnings: femmeslash/yuri, nonehuman/human, Centaur/human.**

**Prompts used: Hermione riding on the back of her Centaur lover, (Quote) "So many books, so little time." Frank Zappa, (Word) Quicksand, and (Word) Creature and Faline character prompt - write about a pairing of your choosing, and castle.**

**A Girl And Her Centaur Lover**

Curiosity shone brightly in Hermione's eyes as she stared at the hut in front of her, it was a simple one made of mud, straw, and fallen tree branches much like the other buildings the Centaurs had built but this one was different. Where other buildings in the Centaur village was done simple and plain with only a small piece of art work here and there to show who lived in the hut or what it was used for, this hut had beautiful images carved tastefully onto the wooden walls. This strange hut was the very last thing that Hermione had expected to come across when she was asked by one of her fellow teachers to get the healing herbs that the Centaurs grew.

"I see you have found our book hut," a soft voice said from behind Hermione, making the brown -haired woman jump slightly.

Spinning around in surprise Hermione found herself standing in front of a female Centaur. Soft brown hair fell down the female's head like a cascading waterfall, perfectly framing her delicate features, hazel brown eyes, and full red lips. As Hermione lowered her gaze, a blush found its way onto her face as she took in the female Centaur's tanned skin from being outside in all weather and her large bosom that was only being supported and hidden by a small piece of brown material that somehow made her sun-kissed skin glow. Her horse half was covered in a soft brown coat that just seemed to beg Hermione to run her hands through it to feel how soft it was.

"You can touch you know," the female Centaur said in amusement, her voice sending shivers through Hermione's body. "I am not some wild creature who will bite or kill you the very second you get within a hundred miles of me."

"I-I am sorry, I just never realised that there were female Centaurs," Hermione said, only for her face to turn bright red and her hands fly upwards to cover her mouth.

"It is alright, normally the male Centaurs are very protective of us females and when humans are about, we are led to a safe place along with the children," the female Centaur said as she gave Hermione a little bow, much like how Harry had bowed to Buckbeak but not so low, "My name is Kallisto, it is an honour to meet you human."

"It is nice to meet you too, my name is Hermione," Hermione said as she did her best to copy Kallisto only for the female Centaur to let out a happy laugh, making Hermione's heart skip a beat.

"For a first time without any help, you did a good job," Kallisto said kindly as she slowly moved forwards and placed her hand on Hermione's shoulder, "You need to be careful about how low you bow through as the depth of your bow means different things."

Hermione winced, "I hope I was not too insulting."

"Unless you count greeting me as your daughter in your culture, than no," Kallisto replied as her eyes twinkled at Hermione's blush, "You did not insult me at all, you are lucky that I was the one chosen to come and find you, if it was one of the older, more stricter members of the herd, than you would of been in trouble."

"Then I should thank you for your warning," Hermione said as she stood still. For some weird reason that was not even clear to her, Hermione wanted Kallisto to keep her hand on her shoulder, "Why were you sent to fetch me for?"

"Blunt. I like that," Kallisto said with a laugh which only increased in volume as Hermione began to stutter an apology out. "Calm down, it is alright. In fact, you are a refreshing change compared to certain cold, emotionless members of my herd."

"If you are sure," Hermione said with a shy smile.

"I am," Kallisto replied before sending Hermione an apologetic smile, "I am here to take you back to the giant stone castle where you teach other people's foals to be adults. It is too bad really..."

"What is?" Hermione asked in confusion which only grew when Kallisto motioned behind her.

"I heard from Frienze that you liked books a lot and you were just about to go into our library," Kallisto answered only for Hermione to give her a shocked gasp, "I know, it is surprising that Centaurs have books let alone a library, but we do. That hut you were looking at before I arrived is the library. It is filled to the brim with books that our ancestors have written to guide us and teach us the way of the stars."

"So many books, so little time," Hermione said as she looked over her shoulder and cast the library hut a longing look. "Do you think that I will be allowed a chance to read some of your books?"

"Only one or two and even then it might not be the whole book as the books are filled with knowledge that we depend on," Kallisto answered softly, wincing slightly at the upset look on Hermione's face. "But I am sure I could put in a good word for you and maybe get one of the herd elders to let you read just one book."

"Really? You would do that for me?" Hermione asked with a large smile as her eyes lit up, causing Kallisto to look away to hide her own blush.

"Of course I would; it would not be a problem," Kallisto replied, only to whisper the last part quietly so Hermione would not hear, "For you I would do anything at all."

"Do you think I could send you letters?" Hermione asked excitedly only for her excitement to suddenly disappear as she looked past Kallisto, "Maybe...maybe we should talk about this while we are making our way back to the castle?"

Frowning in confusion, Kallisto turned and looked over her shoulder, only to stomp her front left hoof once in anger when she found several Centaurs standing behind her and looking at Hermione as if she was a bug to be squashed. Without thinking, Kallisto sent the other Centaurs a warning look before scooping Hermione up off of the ground and placing her down on top of her horse half.

"K- Kallisto!" Hermione cried out in surprise as shocked gasps came from all over, "I...I should not be up here, I can walk you know. I do not want to insult you by ridding you like this, as if you where some common creature."

"I want you to be on my back," Kallisto replied calmly, without letting Hermione know of her anger towards the other Centaurs, "Now, hold on tight, I do not want you to suddenly fall off and get hurt."

"Okay...and only if you're sure," Hermione said as she lent forwards and wrapped her arms around Kallisto's human half, much like she had when she wrapped her arms around Harry when they had rode on Buckbeak.

"I'm sure," said Kallisto before she began to walk forward slowly as she allowed Hermione time to get used to riding on her back.

Silently, the two females walked past every Centaur with their heads held high and took no notice of the whispers or stares that came their way. Inside, Hermione's emotions ran wild as she tried to understand just why Kallisto was doing this and why the female Centaur was allowing her to ride on her back. As the pair got closer to the edge of the village, a familiar figure stood waiting for them with an apologetic but understanding look on his face. It was Bane and he had the bag of herbs Hermione had come for in the first place.

"I am sorry about how the others treated you and your possible mate Kallisto," Bane said as he handed Hermione the bag of herbs. "While you are gone, I will make sure the rest of the herd knows not to act like this in future."

"Thank you Bane," Kallisto said with a small relieved smile on her face, "Nipping this in the bud would save us a lot of problems and arguments and confusion in the future."

"Wait a minute," Hermione cried out in surprise as she looked between the two Centaurs, "Whoever said I was a possible mate? What do you mean by that? And I thought you hated humans Bane!"

"It means what it sounds like, and I see you as a possible mate, I gave the signal to others when we first met," Kallisto admitted, causing Hermione to huff, "But I could not help it, there is something about you that draws me in, like quicksand. Like how it sucks people in, you have done that to me. Not by your beauty only, but your brains and personality as well!"

"I do not dislike humans, I only like a few," Bane said simply only to be ignored.

"I...while I am honoured and admit I do swing towards the female gender, I do not think I would be the right mate for you," Hermione said nervously as she fidgeted around slightly, "I mean, I am all about books and knowledge, I just drift through life with my head stuffed in a book-"

"Then do you not think it is time to ignite that spark within you and shine?" Kallisto asked as she twisted around so she could see Hermione, "I think it is time that you became a shooting star? You are perfect in my eyes Hermione, and I cannot see anyone else becoming my mate."

"I...I will think about it and send you a letter either by owl or with a House elf," Hermione said with a sigh causing Kallisto to grin madly, "But do not get too excited as things might not work out between us, you might find a better mate in another Centaur after I have returned back to the castle."

"I won't, you are perfect, you complete me," Kallisto said as her expression softened and her eyes shone with a hint of love, "You are perfect for me unlike everyone else here, but I understand your need to think things over, and I hope I get a positive reply."

Biting her lip Hermione nodded her head and hugged the bag of medical herbs close to her chest, her mind overflowing with everything.

"If you need another Centaur's point of view or if you want help with something that you wish for Kallisto not to know about, than I will be more than happy to help out," Bane said as understanding showed on his face, "I wish you a safe journey back to the castle."

"Thank you, Bane," both Kallisto and Hermione said at the same time, making both females blush and Bane chuckle.

"See you later, Bane," Kallisto said with a friendly smile as she walked out of the Centaur village and out into the forest with Hermione riding on her back.

The journey was done in silence as Hermione allowed herself to get lost in her thoughts about her future, while Kallisto did all she could do. As the castle came into sight Kallisto slowed down without telling Hermione. Inside, her heart was pounding at the thought of no longer carrying Hermione on her back as they travelled through the forest.

"You know what?" Hermione said suddenly as they got closer and closer to Hagrid's hut.

"What?" Kallisto asked politely while trying her best to hide her nerves. It was easy to hear the tone in Hermione's voice that clearly said she had decided on something.

"I have been over thinking again, I was going to go to the library and see what I could dig up but then I suddenly remembered something my mother once told me when I was a little girl," Hermione said passionately, causing Kallisto to gulp nervously as she began to walk out of the forest, "Mum told me that when I find the one I am meant to be with for the rest of my life I will know they are the one as I will feel like someone has made me sparkle and shine like a firework on bonfire night, and while others might make me feel like this the one who I am meant to be with will make me sparkle and shine like no other."

"So...what does that mean for us?" Kallisto asked nervously as her mouth suddenly went dry and her heart found its way into her mouth.

"Simply put, you are the one," Hermione said as she boldly leant forwards and kissed the back of Kallisto's shoulder, "This time I am following my heart and not a book."

**The End.**


	3. Conquering Egypt

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these stories.**

**A/N: Written for the Quidditch League Competition, Written for the Wand Wood Competition, Written for the Relationship Bingo Challenge, Written for the If You Dare Continued Challenge.**

**Prompts: (Word) Decision, (Word) Blushing, (Dialogue) "Do what you want.", write about an act of trickery or betrayal (Silver Lime), No Romance!, Future.**

**Conquering Egypt**

Harry dared not raise his head in the presence of the female Pharaoh Cleopatra; he knew what would happen if he heart pounded against his chest while he stared at the floor with blurry eye sight, his glasses lost in the desert sand months ago when he first arrived in the past. Doing his best to ignore the Egyptian soldiers running around the ship, Harry sat stone still on the soft red cushion at the feet of his Pharaoh, a thick piece of material around his neck like a collar while another second piece of leather was tied to his collar and the other end was held by Pharaoh Cleopatra herself like a dog's leash.

_'I cannot believe that everything the Dursley's made me do has come in handy'_Harry thought, only to freeze when he felt a hand start playing with his hair as if he were a common dog.

"My beloved will be so happy to know that he will be able to take over Egypt, together we will create a new Roman Egypt with our armies and rule it as wife and husband," Cleopatra said with a laugh that sent shivers down every single slaves spine, "We will not even have to take part in the fighting if my plan works out."

_'I hate this woman, if I ever manage to get back to my time I am making sure everyone knows what sort of woman she is'_ Harry thought angrily, making sure to keep his face blank.

The sound of clinging metal caught his attention, and Harry felt his world shrinking even more. His emerald green eyes traveled away from the floor and rook in the simply white rag that covered him, though it offered little modesty. His whole body had been scrubbed and washed, which was rare for a slave as normally there would be no reason for them to bathe due to their dirty work, while his hair was washed every other day. According to the few slaves who Harry got on with Cleopatra saw him and his exotic looks as some sort of animal and not a human. Harry wasn't sure if he should be happy or not about this revelation.

"My Pharaoh the other ships are on the horizon!" the voice of a gladiator shouted out from the tip of the ship, making every slave on board the vessel shiver.

"Then turn the ship towards our hiding spot," Cleopatra replied as she kept a tight hold on Harry's leash with one hand while the other gave a sharp tug to his hair. "What do you think my slave? What do you think of my decision? You have permission to speak to your wonderful beautiful queen."

"I think that your idea on how to help the Romans conquer Egypt is a wonderful one my beautiful Pharaoh," Harry replied quickly as he recited the words he had been practicing in his head, he had seen what happened to the other slaves who had been in his position before and he did not want the same thing to happen to him while he tried to find a way home, "You are very wise my Pharaoh."

A few seconds later the tugging feeling in Harry's hair stopped and the hand was removed making Harry let out a small unnoticeable sigh of relief.

"It looks like my favorite slave speaks wise words that prove his loyalty to his beautiful Pharaoh," Cleopatra said happily as she preened like a peacock under Harry's words, "Guards, how long will it be until my beloved Octavian conquers Egypt?"

"A day or two my Queen," the nearest guard replied as he knelt down in front of Cleopatra with his head lowered.

A soft thoughtful caught Harry's attention. "Your bulging muscles are causing your blushing queen to feel certain you like me to reward you for your loyalty during this important battle?"

"Do what you want my Queen," Harry heard the guard say, his voice calm and emotionless.

Braving a look quickly upwards Harry found his lips turn into a slight smile when he spotted the blurry disgusted expression on the guards face before it quickly disappeared. It seemed to Harry that by now even the guards had realized the turn of bad luck all of Cleopatra's lovers and husbands went under, no matter how closely related they were or what sort of slaves and servants, no matter how loyal, that would be buried with the men when they died they always had a turn of sudden bad luck when they met Cleopatra. Harry was very thankful for all history books Hermione had made his read for his history test.

Several of the laws and beliefs Harry had read about had turned out to be true. In Ancient Egypt Cleopatra killed her lovers whenever she grew board of them or if a better stronger lover came along which was how Harry found himself aboard a ship that would help a Roman leader and Cleopatra to conquer Egypt. Another belief was that when someone died their slaves and servants would be buried alive with them to serve them in the afterlife.

"Dismissed, inform me when the battle is over and my beloved Roman has conquered Egypt,"Cleopatra said with a wave of her hand, even though she was from Egypt Cleopatra had found herself preferring the Roman way of life after she had spent several years in Roman before she became Pharaoh, "Soon my beautiful homeland will fall under my powerful might."

As the guard stood up and left Harry a ray of sunlight bounced off of his armor giving off the impression of a Golden Snitch making Harry feel homesick, all of the months he had spent being forced to pretend he was a lost slave who had gotten lost in the desert finally caught up to him. Emotions began to bubble inside of him as he tried to control them, he knew no good would come of allowing them to rule him because he had seen what had happened to the last slave that finally snapped and told Cleopatra to carry her own milk for the baths she so loved to bathe in as she thought it would help her to keep her good looks.

"During this stressful time of the Romans conquering Egypt I find it so relaxing to talk to you my dear slave," Cleopatra said as she started to run her hand through Harry's messy black hair again, "The Gods have given me a great blessing in the form of you;I am able to tell you everything as you do not understand our language beyond a few key words."

_'Keep thinking that woman and I won't tell you that I placed a translator spell on myself before I was found'_ Harry thought to himself, forcing himself to sit still and allow Cleopatra to do as she wished. _'When I get back to the future I am going to make sure that all but a few time travelling devices are destroyed so no one else will find themselves in my position.'_

"This is the beginning of a new era," Cleopatra said smugly as she lounged on her gold throne and watched her servants, slaves and guards move across the ship busily doing her bidding,"When we sail back to Egypt it will be under the rule of the Romans."

_'How much more of this can I take?'_Harry thought to himself as he nodded his head slightly in the same manner he always did whenever Cleopatra talked to him _'If things keep going on like they are now I...I dread to think what I might be reduced to doing.'_

Lost in his worry and the stress of having to act like a perfect slave Harry never noticed the soft golden glow that began to surround him. He never noticed that his magic was beginning to answer his desperate plea to go home.

**End.**


	4. Muggle Lover

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these stories.**

**A/N: Written for the Relationship Bingo Challenge, Written for the Diseny-A-Thon Challenge, Written for the If you dare continued challenge, Written for the Animal Competition, Written for the Wand Wood Competition, Written for the Camp Potter II Obstacle Challenge bit.**

**Prompts: Ron/Dudley, Love/Hate relationship, Unrequited Love Relationship, "Are you actually considering this?", wet paint, silk, "Might as well try to drink the ocean with a spoon as argue with a lover" - Stephen King, Exhaustion, Write about the origins of Magic (Terence), Adolf Hitler, Write about a Weasley (Moose), Write about a Gryffindor (Ash).**

**Muggle Lover**

"Are you actually considering this?" Arthur asked as he turned to look at his son with worried eyes, "I know that magic has chosen your soul mate for you, I understand about how way back in the times magic was born this sort of thing was decided for us but still...are you sure this is correct decision son?"

"I might as well try to drink the ocean with a spoon as argue with a lover," Ron said softly with a dreamy sigh ignoring his father's words, "I hope the wet paint in our new joint bed room has dried by the time we manage to get back home, I do hope that the silk curtains have not gotten any paint on them either."

Arthur let out a sigh as he allowed his exhaustion to wash over him, he was now sure that his son's muggle soul mate would see him as that big bad evil man he had found a book of muggle history about, Adolf Hitler.

"Son...remember all of those stories I used to tell you, your brothers and your sister?" Arthur asked carefully, even though he did not want to say this because of the look of pure happiness on his son's face it had to be said.

"Yes, you told me all about the origins of magic and how everyone has a soul mate given to them by magic," Ron replied as he tore his eyes away from where he was staring out of the cafe window while they waited to be shown to their seats, "I cannot believe who my soul mate is! To find out that I was so close to him yet I did not realise it! This is truly the work of magic."

"W-what if your mate does not like you back?" Arthur asked slowly, worried for his son, "I mean this is Dudley, Harry's cousin."

"I know," Ron replied with a large goofy smile on his face, "Is it not so wonderful of magic to give me my mate? From all of those stories and home schooled history books on the origins of magic I was expecting to have to go on a noble quest half way around the world to look for Dudley."

Arthur let out a silent groan at his son's words, he racked his mind as he tried to think of a way to make his son see sense, as much as he liked muggles and found their world interesting and wanted to know just how a rubber duck works and what its function was he did not approve of his son and a muggle having what he just knew would be a love/hate relationship.

"Son...do you not think that it might be better to take things slowly and maybe get to know each other through letters?" Arthur asked worriedly, "I do not want to see you get hurt or-"

"Look! There he is!" Ron cried out as he turned and ran out of the cafe, "Dudley! My precious soul mate!"

Arthur let out a groan, sent everyone an apologetic look and turned around and ran out of the cafe following his son. As he burst out of the cafe looking around frantically for his son Arthur found himself letting out a sigh of relief when he spotted Ron standing just a few feet away with a love sick smile on his face opposite Dudley Dursley who were being kept in place by Hagrid.

"Dudley! My love!" Ron cried out happily as he missed the worried looks Hagrid and his father shared over his head, "It is great to see you! I cannot wait to show you your new world-"

"Shut it freak, I do not belong in this stupid world and I am not your precious anything!" Dudley growled out angrily as he glared at the red head who was looking at him with a large love sick silly grin on his face, "Let me go home! Why did you have this big ugly monster kidnap me for?!"

"I did not kidnap ya lad," Hagrid said with a gruff voice as a frown came to his face, "I have brought you to Hogsmade here to met ya soul mate."

"There is no such thing as a soul mate," Dudley replied as his hands went straight back to his bum, which was where they had been for the most of their journey to Hogsmade, "And there is no way that I could have a _male_ as a lover!"

"Do not worry my cute muggle honey bunny," Ron said with a lustful grin as he wiggled his eyebrows at the paling Dudley, "I will be more than happy to teach you about the origins of magic as we get to know each other."

"Get to know each other?" Dudley cried out as he tore himself away from Hagrid and took a few large steps away from the two Weasley's and half giant, "Are you crazy? I told you, I do not love you, I hate you, you are nothing but a freak! Leave me alone you kidnapping crazy freak!"

Ron laughed, "You have such a way with words honey bunny."

"Ron...maybe the potion was wrong," Arthur said softly as he looked between his son and Harry's muggle cousin, "Maybe we should-"

"Listen to that big freak because he is the only one talking normally!" Dudley shouted out as he cut Arthur off and pointed at Arthur with a fat shaky hand, "Whatever you did to make you think that I could possibly be your soul mate because of some strange freaky spell that you freaks did you are wrong!"

"Watch who you are calling a freak," Hagrid said darkly as he remembered all of the stories Harry had told him one day when the black haired hero had needed someone to just sit and listen as he got everything off of his shoulders.

"You are right Hagrid," Ron said suddenly shocking Arthur, Hagrid and Dudley, "My precious honey bunny needs to have some language lessons if all he can think up to call us is freaks. Do you think that mum would not mind helping me to find a private teacher who can teach my soul mate or do you think that a professor from Hogwarts would not mind teaching my honey bunny the proper use of the English language."

"If your soul mate shapes up and changes from the idiot muggle he is at the moment then I do not see any reason why not," Hagrid replied gruffly as he shot Dudley a warning look, "I also know several people who are looking for a little part time job like this now that the war is done and over with to help them earn a little bit of extra money that they can use to rebuild their homes with."

"Hey! Do not talk about me like I am not here!" Dudley said loudly as he glared at the three wizards, "I do not know what you are all talking about but I am not taking any lessons! I am not your so called soul mate and I do not want to learn about something as freaky as the origins of magic!"

"You have such a strange sense of humour," Ron said with a oblivious laugh as he took a few steps towards Dudley only for him to take just as many steps backwards, "But would you not like to be able to speak like us? I would of thought that-"

"Shut up! Stop insulting me you idiot! Stop talking like you did not just kidnap me!" Dudley yelled out as he looked around frantically as he tried to find a normal none freak person he could get the attention of to help him out and to save him, "How many times do I have to tell you that I do not love you? I am not your stupid soul mate!"

"Ron...maybe you should listen to him," Arthur said softly with worried eyes as he looked between his son and the muggle, "I do not think that if this muggle was your true soul mate he would be reacting like this."

"I hate to admit it lad but your father is correct," Hagrid replied with a pitying look causing Dudley to let out a dramatic sigh of relief.

"Good! Now that we have agreed that I am not going to be his soul mate, now or ever, how about you take me home and leave me alone?" Dudley said as he glared at the three wizards.

"Nope, you are my soul mate, I am sure of that," Ron said with a large love sick grin on his face, "You just need some help to realise this as you are in shock at finally finding me. Do not worry through as I know just what will work for you! I hope you enjoy your very first kiss! Do not worry through as there are plenty more to follow!"

With those last few words spoken Ron leaned forwards and planted a firm kiss on Dudley's lips.

**The End.**


	5. Forgive Me?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these stories.**

**A/N: Written for the Relationship Bingo Challenge, the Wand Wood Competition, Written for the Animal Competition, Written for the If You Dare Continued Challenge, Written for the Disney-A-Thon Challenge, Written for the Monopoly Challenge.**

**Prompts: OTP, Secret Relationship, Verb: March, Second Chance, Slash, Random Prompt: Guilt, and Object: Sugar , Remus/Harry, Ron/Remus, write about your OTP (Rowan), Write about Harry Potter (Horse), There is no need to shout, Write about someone who is jealous (Tinker bell), Genre: Suspense, Fear.**

**Forgive Me?**

Happiness swelled in Harry as he stared at his exam results with pride and happiness. A large smile lit up his face as he once again took in each mark, his hard work and determination and the extra tutoring sessions with Remus had helped a lot. At the thought of Remus a blush formed on Harry's face and his heart fluttered, at the memory of Remus' powerful amber eyes staring at him intently as he did his best to impress the man Harry felt his knees go weak.

"I have to tell him, I have to tell him the good news," Harry muttered to himself not noticing the confused stares he was getting from his fellow friends who had joined him in opening their exam results under the large tree near the Great Lake, "Without him I would of failed every single test."

"Thanks to who Harry?" Neville asked suddenly causing Harry to quickly look up into the soft eyes of his long time friend, "Do you mean that the reason you where always sneaking off this past year was because you where getting tutored?"

"Y-Yes," Harry replied as he turned his head to allow the gentle summer wind to blow his now longer hair across his face to hide his sudden blush, "They have been helping me a lot with studying."

"You know that we could of studied together, I would of helped you," Hermione said with a pointed look at Harry causing the emerald eyed male to wince slightly, "There is no need to sneak away from us like you did if you where just going to study."

"I...I know but the person helping me...they are shy and do not like attention so I agreed to keep our study sessions a secret," Harry replied, biting his lower lip nervously, it was the truth to a certain extent as both he and Remus had agreed to keep their relationship a secret until Harry was out of Hogwarts so there would be less problems to deal with and neither of them enjoyed attention, "And well...you where all busy and stressed out enough with getting ready for your own exams that I did not want to interrupt any of you."

"Well you do not have to worry about keeping whoever your tutor was this past year a secret any longer since exams are over and we are about to graduate," Ginny said with a smile on her face, "How about you go and grab your friend so you both can spend the rest of the day hanging out with us? I am about to go and try to find Ron and Luna."

At the mention of Luna Hermione let out a high pitch giggle, blushed and hid her face in her hands, "Luna is still asleep in our bed, I tried to wake her up this morning before I left for breakfast and to get my exam results only for her to tell me to go on ahead."

Silence covered the group as the sun shone down on them, at everyone staring at her Hermione's face went bright neon red and she let out a silent groan.

"Maybe now was not the time to break the news," Hermione groaned out only to pause and look up at Ginny who was trying to say something, "Is something wrong Ginny? Did I insult you? Did I-"

"You and Luna! Damn it girl," Ginny groaned out as she fidgeted about slightly and a light blush covered her face, "You two could of invited me to join in at least!"

"WHAT!" Hermione cried out in shock only for her attention to turn to Harry who let out a loud laugh at Hermione's surprise and shock, "Harry...do you know something that I should know about?"

"Have you not worked out yet just why Ginny suddenly stopped chasing after me one day?" Harry asked with a final snicker as he gave Hermione a raised eyebrow, "Do you not remember how she used to crush on me badly and tell everyone she would one day be the next Mrs. Potter?"

"Yes..." Hermione replied with a frown as she remembered it happening, "I do...but it all suddenly stopped one day..."

"Then why did you not stop and think about why it suddenly stopped for?" Harry asked carefully, not wanting to insult Hermione or anything, "Did you not notice Ginny looking at those around her in a...ah...a new light?"

"Not really," Hermione admitted with a blush as she looked down at the green grass, "I was too busy either helping out in the war against Voldemort or falling in love with Luna."

"Well they do say that the world gets smaller when you fall in love," Neville said kindly as Hermione shot him a thankful look.

"So we are all okay?" Hermione asked as she nervously looked around at each one of her friends only to find them giving her looks of support, acceptance and understanding.

"Of course we are, it would be silly of us to not be," Harry replied with a comforting smile causing Hermione to let out a sigh of relief, "Through I would of thought that you and Ron would end up being a couple, you do go at it like you are an old married couple at times."

"I...I thought that too Harry but once I took a step back and took everything in I realised that Ron was to immature for me," Hermione replied with a sigh before a thoughtful expression appeared on her face, "Besides Ron has started to act strangely, especially around Professor Lupin. Every time Professor Lupin walks past Ron suddenly starts trying to smarten himself up and try to impress Professor Lupin but it always fails. I wonder..do you think that Ron has a crush on Professor Lupin?"

"Maybe," Ginny said with a laugh only to go silent as Harry let out an angry growl, "Harry?"

"I just remembered that I left something in the Defence classroom," Harry lied quickly causing his friends to shoot him worried looks, "I will be right back, Professor Lupin has properly picked it up anyway so I'll go and ask him."

"Do you want us to come with you?" Hermione asked as she started to put her belongings away.

"No, it is alright, you stay out here and enjoy the sun," Harry replied with a strained smile as he quickly shoved everything in his bag and stood up, not giving his friends a single chance Harry turned around and began to walk back to the castle.

With each step he took Harry found himself feeling more and more like he was marching towards what he knew would break him. Each foot he raised and lowered as he made his way across the school grounds where more like a march that was filled with conflicting emotions.

'Remus and Ron are gone far too often at the same time as each other for this to be anything but' Harry thought as his heart began to crack in half as his mind began to add things together in a painful way that he did not want to be true 'If it was only once in a while that they disappeared and not always at the same time...if there was something I could think of that would stop me from jumping to this conclusion I would happily take it.'

Letting out a heavy sigh Harry finally walked into the castle and began to walk straight to the moving staircase, he already had a feeling that he knew where Remus and Ron might be.

'There is a very good view of where I was sitting with everyone from Remus' office window' Harry thought as he slowed down to walk behind a group of students who were also going up the stairs 'They would not of bothered to hide or put up any spells because they can see me through Remus' office window so if I am quick and I get there before Remus notices that I am gone than I should be able to catch Remus and Ron in the act...if they are cheating on me together...'

With each step Harry climbed the worse his emotions and thoughts began, his mind began to feed off of the ideas he had come up with when he was walking through the school grounds a few seconds ago and develop them. With each floor he got to Harry winced and his hope to find Remus alone in his office working grew more and more.

As he climbed up the last staircase guilt began to swell up inside of him, his mind suddenly changed direction from his thoughts of a cheating Remus.

'What am I going to do if Remus is not cheating on me with Ron?' Harry thought as he came to a sudden stop at the top stairs 'What if Remus is just helping Ron out with his school work...but the exams have finished...'

Unable to take anymore Harry pushed himself forwards and turned into the hallway that would lead him to his secret lover. After a few steps Harry's restraint broke, each step he took he became faster and faster until he was jogging along the hallway.

'Please...please let me be wrong, please let it just turn out to be me jumping to conclusions' Harry thought to himself as he began to slow down as he came to a stop outside of the Defence Against The Dark Art's classroom 'Please let Remus be alone.'

As Harry came to a stumbling stop outside of the Defence classroom soft sounds that Harry could not quiet work out filtered through the door. As the sound reached his ears a fresh wave of fear and dread bubbled up inside of him. Closing his eyes Harry winced and opened them quickly when the picture of Ron and Remus making out flashed before his eyes.

'Everything will be alright, everything will be alright' Harry told himself weakly as he reached out to the door handle only to freeze in confusion as his hand came into contact with a bag of sugar.

Frowning in confusion Harry took a closer look only to find the bag of sugar that was attached to the door handle thanks to a bit of string tied around the bag of sugar and the door handle. Noticing some writing on the bag of dangling sugar Harry leant down to read the writing only for cold dread and fear to hit his body like an angry wave during a storm at sea.

"Please return later, I am very busy at the moment," Harry said softly, his voice cracked as tears began to fall down his face as his emotions finally broke.

Harry's whole body began to shake as his mind started to add up all of the clues that he had gathered during his trip over and Remus' and Ron's disappearances over the last few days. Moans, disappearances, both going missing at the same time, strange sounds coming from the defence classroom and the strange message on the bag of sugar hanging from the classroom door.

Taking a deep breath and gathering all of his courage Harry pulled himself together, stood up straight and pushed the door open. The sound of his heart beating hard and fast echoed in his ears as sweat poured down off of his back.

"Please let me be wrong, please let me be wrong," Harry whispered to himself in what was fast becoming a mantra, "Please let me find Remus sitting in his office marking the last few pieces of homework and school work."

Slowly Harry pushed the old door open causing a loud creek from the age hinges to sound causing Harry to wince. Remus with his powerful werewolf hearing was sure to of heard the loud creek and was now properly hiding any prooof of his and Ron's possible romantic activities.

"Well I best move fast if I want to catch Remus and Ron in the act or if I want to catch them hiding any proof," Harry said to himself as tears continued to silently fall down his face.

Harry slowly walked into the classroom and looked around only to find the classroom empty. There was not a single trace of either Ron or Remus in the classroom. The familiar desks was obviously freshly cleaned, there was not a single chalk mark on the blackboard and everything that Remus had brought with him that year, including the jars holding floating eyes in green liquid and other similar things in them that Harry did not even want to know about was missing off of the shelves making them look very bare and empty.

"Where are they?" Harry asked himself softly as he whispered out his question.

Slowly he took a step into the empty classroom, with each step he took he paused and looked around the classroom listening for any tell tale sound that might give Remus' location away while leaving the classroom door wide open. Just as he made it into the middle of the room a low pleasure filled groan came from the direction of Remus' office and filled the classroom.

"Please, no, no, do not let it be true," Harry whimpered softly as tears began to run down his face, "Please let Remmy just be...enjoying himself, please do not let it be what I fear it might be, please..."

Taking a deep breath and forcing back his tears Harry forced himself to stand up tall and straight and plaster on his face a large happy smile. It would do no good to give Remus and Ron any extra firepower if what Harry thought was happening was happening, he would not give them anything to harm him with or find anything extra to use against him.

Holding himself stiffly Harry silently walked through the rest of the classroom and stood at the bottom of the stairs that led from the classroom to the defence teacher's office. Harry closed his eyes and tried to pull his imagination in, one of his hands dropped to the banister and gripped it tightly only for his knuckles to turn a ghostly white colour as another loud pleasure filled moan came from the office with what could only be the voice of Ron grunting out something very softly.

'It is best to just get this over with, putting it off will make things worse in the long term' Harry thought as his ears burned with every new moan that came to him, he was beginning to find himself wishing that he had never of come so close to the office now.

Remembering which ones of the old stairs creaked from his many times sneaking up them to surprise a stressed out Remus Harry silently walked up the stairs while keeping his eyes close. He did not know if he could stomach the sight of seeing his lover and best friend curled up together in each other's arms while making out.

All too soon through Harry found himself standing at the top of the stairs with his eyes still firmly shut and his hand resting on the door handle. His heart pounded against his chest as Harry tried to make up his mind whether he should open his eyes and enter or if he should open his eyes, turn around and walk back the way he had come.

His decision was made for him through when a shocked by happy cry of 'Ron' in Remus' voice caused Harry's eyes to fly open and Harry to push the door open harshly causing to bang against the wall. The sight that met him caused a fresh wave of tears to come pouring down his face uncontrollably, the smile quickly disappeared and was replaced with a pain filled look of pure hurt.

"How could you?" Harry whispered out but to the three of them it sounded like he had shouted, "HOW COULD YOU! I THOUGHT WE WERE IN LOVE!"

"Come on, there is no need to shout," Ron said as he opened his big mouth causing Remus to groan from where he had pushed Ron off of his lap and doing up his clothes, "So it turns out you did not get Remus, so what? You have gotten everything else you ever wanted so what is the big fuss? Is it not about time you feel jealous of someone and not get what you want instead of the other way around?"

"Now Harry love, calm down," Remus said with his hands held in surrender, "You know what Ron is like and how jealous he can get-"

"Me? You are blaming this all of this on me?!" Ron cried out, the pair turned to argue with each other oblivious to the shocked and upset Harry who was still standing in the door way, "You are the one who was jealous of me! You were the one who was jealous that I was getting more action from my lover while yours was saving himself for his bonding night!"

Remus opened his mouth to reply sharply only for it to shut quickly again as powerful magic flooded the room like a bath filling with warm water. Ron gulped in fear as he felt the power in the room, both he and Remus shared a fearful look and turned to face the forgotten Harry only to find their fear grown even more when they saw the look of anger and betrayal on Harry's face.

"So all of this is just because you could not keep your trousers done up?" Harry asked Remus with a sneer making the werewolf professor wince, Harry turned and looked at Ron who took several steps back in fear, "You have everything I want _Weasley_, you have a family, you have a lover who is loyal to you, you have brothers and a sister, if I could I would swap places with you in a flash. Did you ever stop to think that I could be jealous of you!"

"Harry, love, please," Remus begged as he gave Harry a pitiful look, "We could work this out, what about if we-"

"No, you knew from the very start, from before we even started to know each other as friends let alone lovers that there are only a few things I cannot stand and betrayal and cheating on me like this are just a few of these things," Harry snapped out making both Remus and Ron to gulp, "Weasley, I suggest you go down to the Great Lake where everyone is under the tree in the normal spot and tell everyone the truth and try to keep your other half before I go down there in the next few minutes and tear you both apart!"

Ron did not need to be told twice, with a new found fear for Harry Ron quickly did up his shirt and ran out of the office with his robe in his hand without looking back. As the door slammed shut behind Ron Remus gulped in fear and turned his attention to Harry who had moved a few inches from the door to let Ron pass.

"Give me one good reason why I should not go to the Headmaster and tell Dumbledore everything that has gone on between you and Ron," Harry snapped out darkly as he glared dangerously at Remus.

"Because you will have to tell him all about us," Remus said hopefully, knowing how Harry liked to keep things private.

"Then so be it, at least we were in the clear, at least a student and Professor did not have who knows what sort of physical fun with each other!" Harry yelled out as pain and misery shone in his eyes, "Did you not use that brain of yours and think for a second about why I kept turning you down for? Why I kept saying no to you about getting in the bed with you and doing nothing beyond a kiss or some heavy groping?"

Remus winced and bit his lip, at the start he had wondered why his precious Harry had been like that but after the first few times it had happened his need for physical pleasure had over taken his mind much like a wolf, however ironic that was, and made him lose sight somehow.

Harry upon seeing the expression that appeared on his lover's face gave an angry hiss, "Because of magic, because of the law and what would happen to us if anyone found out."

"I do not understand love," Remus replied, wincing at the cold laugh that feel from his lovers lips at his final spoken word, "Harry?"

"You dare to call me 'love' after I have just walked in on you half naked with my best friend!" Harry shouted out angrily as the pain that shone in his eyes caused Remus to wince, "I am a virgin Remus, if we had sex like you wanted to a lot more than just feeling pleasured would happen! And have you forgotten just what the law is between teacher and student having a more physical relationship while the student is still attending Hogwarts?"

Remus winced, "The teacher would be treated like a common criminal that has taken advantage of the student and put into the Dementors 'care', the student would be questioned, depending on what their actions were during this time they could have anything happen to them from being deaged, their memory wiped and forced to repeat their years of school that they had been with the teacher to joining the teacher in prison. The Headmaster would lose everything as it would be viewed as he could not protect his students while they are under his care."

"And with you being a werewolf and the war just finishing how do you think things would play out?" Harry asked with a dirty sneer on his face only to take grim satisfaction as he watched understanding sink into Remus, "And to think, all of this could of happened just because you could not keep your bloody trousers done up!"

Remus watched as Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath, a few seconds later Remus found bright emerald eyes full of emotional pain looking out of his office window with a satisfied look on his face. It did not take Remus long to work out just what had happened.

"I take it that you can see Ron trying to explain to his lover what is going on out of my office window," Remus stated more than asked as he licked his dry lips.

"Yes, and for once Ron will not have to be jealous of me or anyone else as he will be getting as much attention as he wants and more," Harry replied as he turned to face Remus with cold eyes, "Give me one good reason Remus, one very good reason why I should not just walk out of the door behind me, leaving you standing in this office alone without a chance to ever see me again beyond what is needed for me to complete Hogwarts?"

Remus' eyes widened in shock and understanding while he took on a deathly pale colour as Harry's words finally sunk into his mind. He let out a low groan as he raised a hand and ran it through is messy brown and grey hair with a heavy sigh before looking sadly at Harry.

"I am sorry Harry," Remus began only for Harry to cross his arms and glare at him, "You are right of course, I did not think or ask you why you were behaving like you were. I should of just asked you, I am meant to be the older more mature one here, not you."

As Harry watched Remus let out a heavy depressed sigh a small spark of emotion bubbled inside of him causing Harry to let out a heavy sigh and his body to relax slightly.

"I cannot believe that I am going to even suggest this but...I might consider giving you a second chance," Harry said causing Remus to freeze and look at him with hope filled eyes, "But if you do a single thing wrong, and I mean a single thing wrong, even if that one things is something as simple and as stupid as breathing at the wrong time then you will of blown your second chance. Got it?"

"Got it," Remus replied with a relived smile on his face as he held his arms out in an invitation for Harry, "Harry love?"

"You have a long way to go before I will trust you again Remus," Harry said, not using Remus' nickname he had come up with for the first time in years causing the Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor to wince as he realised just how deeply he was in trouble, "If you really want this second chance from me than you are going to have to stay far away from Ron Weasley and keep your trousers on and remember what I just told you."

"I will, I promise I will," Remus replied as he shot Harry a pitiful look, "I will be good, I understand now and I will work hard to deserve my second chance. Please love? Forgive me? I know it will be a long and hard road..."

"I will not forgive or forget this," Harry said as he took a step closer to Remus' open and waiting arms, "If I find you gone for over ten minutes with Ron also missing I _will_ come looking for you. This time I will make sure that you are always in my line of sight and I will know every little bit of information on you, which includes where you go and what you are doing."

"Then so be it," Remus said with honesty shining in his eyes, "I know this is sudden love but I want you, I-"

"You are right," Harry said suddenly as he cut Remus off, "Why did you have the sudden change of heart for? Is it because I scared you with the law and with the results of what your lack of ability to keep your trousers on would cause?"

"Well...to be honest that is a large part of it," Remus admitted with a guilt expression on his face.

Without uttering a single word Harry shot Remus a dark look before turning around and walking away from him. Remus, thinking quickly, rushed forwards and scooped Harry up into a hug while doing his best to ignore the harsh painful words that spilled from Harry's mouth.

"Please love, please," Remus said once again, "I thought I would just be truthful and not lie at all to you, I thought you would prefer the honest hard cold truth."

At Remus' words Harry froze in Remus' arms and allowed himself to full rest his weight against Remus while knowing that Remus' werewolf strength would mean he would not fall to the ground anytime soon.

"I am sorry, I am, I just...you are correct, I cannot keep my trousers on me," Remus admitted as he held Harry close to his chest and took in his angry lover's scent, "But I should of not jumped the Quaffle like that, I should of known what your reasoning was, you never do anything without a very good reason love. I...you see I am a werewolf and as such I need-"

"Do not pull that one on me Remus," Harry growled out angrily causing Remus to freeze, "Do not use the fact you are a werewolf as a crutch, you know that it will only make me even more angry with you from experience."

"I am not love, I promise you I am not," Remus said quickly as he did his best to cover his newest mistake, "But because I am a werewolf I need things from my mate that a normal human couple would not have to do!"

"And a quick bit of heavy touching or some groping and kissing would not sort that out?" Harry asked angrily as he began to pull away from Remus once again only to be kept in place by arms that were like two steel bands around him, "Let me go Remus!"

"No, not until you give me a real second chance," Remus said as he leant down and nuzzled the top of Harry's head only for the other male to let out a sigh and stop fighting, "Please love? I promise I will behave, I will not go near Ron, I will always let you know in advance of what I will be doing and where I will be going so you know that I am not cheating on you. Please love, please give me this second chance.

Remus waited with baited breath for Harry's answer, his heart pounded against his chest like a big brass drum while inside of him his wolf howled and whined pitifully as it finally understood what its actions had cost it.

"Do you give me your Wizard's promise that you will not cheat on me like this again?" Harry asked as he turned and looked at Remus with wide begging emerald green eyes as a soft almost unnoticeable white glow surrounded him and Remus, "If I give you this second chance do you promise me? There will be no more Ron and Remus but only Harry and Remus?"

Seeing the large hopeful expression in his mates eyes it was as if a veil around him had been lifted and for the first time since he had started to have his little lustful meetings with Ron he realised just what he had done. Closing his eyes Remus opened them a few seconds later only to show Harry a pair of amber eyes that held just as much pain as Harry was feeling.

"I promise you that there will be no more Remus and anyone else, and there will defiantly be no more Remus and Ron," Remus replied as he slowly leant down and placed a quick kiss on top of Harry's head, "From now on there will only be Remus and Harry, please believe me love, I want you and only you!"

Tears began to pour down Harry's face making the emerald eyed male feel like a female, through he let out a heavy sigh and buried his face into Remus' chest and pulled his arms out of Remus' embrace to wrap them around his Remmy. As the pair shared a hug they never noticed the soft white light turn gold suddenly before suddenly disappearing.

"Promise Remus? Promise?" Harry asked as he pulled away slightly and looked up into his lover's eyes, "This second chance I am giving you will not be wasted or laughed at?"

"No my love, it will not be," Remus promised as he hugged Harry tightly, "I was a fool, your words and the fact that you found us...and well you made me see the light."

"Good, as soon as possible you are going to write Ron a letting informing him that you two are through and you will never be like that again," Harry said with a determined glint in his eyes making Remus chuckle softly but he did not his head, "You are mine, I do not share."

"I know love, and I am only yours," Remus replied as he ran a loving hand through Harry's short messy black hair, "Thank you for this second chance, thank you for forgiving me."

**The End.**


	6. Trapped in the Past

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these stories.**

**A/N: Written for the Relationship Bingo Challenge, Written for the Diseny-A-Thon Challenge, Written for the If you dare continued challenge, Written for the Animal Competition, Written for the Wand Wood Competition, Written for the Camp Potter II Fireworks Show Challenge bit, Written for the Monopoly Challenge thingie Competition.**

**Prompts: Charlie Weasley/Draco Malfoy, White Wine, Parchment, Caught, Spiders, "Best thing to hold on to in life is each other" - Audrey Hepburn, Forbidden Relationship, Open Relationship, Write about Charlie Weasley (Fawn), All bark and no bite, Write about the Marauders (Coyote), Write about Charlie Weasley (Chestnut), Era: Marauders, Giant Squid, Write about Voldemort's inner circle.**

**Trapped in the Past**

Draco Malfoy let out a heavy sigh as he sat on his boyfriend's lap with his head resting upon the well muscled chest, his arms wrapped themselves around his lover's body that was resting against the large old tree which hid them both perfectly while allowing them to watch the setting sun together.

"All we need now is a bottle of white wine, some parchment and a quill and we would be all set to plan out our wedding," Charlie Weasley said with a weak laugh as he tightened his arms around Draco.

"Best thing to hold on to in life is each other," Draco whispered softly as he remembered what his mother had told him, "You do know that even though we are stuck in the past with Potter's parents being my age and your parents just about to get married I am not going to give you up."

"I am not either Dray but remember what might happen if we get caught," Charlie replied as he placed a kiss on Draco's check, "We need to remember that this is a Forbidden relationship Draco, we are playing with a Giant Squid's tentacles."

"Well I like playing with the Giant Squid's tentacles, I do not care if our families hate each other," Draco said as a determined glint entered his eyes, "I will turn this forbidden relationship into a normal one."

"You are all bark and no bite," Charlie chuckled which only grew louder as Draco pouted, "Thank you love but you got to remember our other promise...how have things been with Parkinson?"

"Fine...through I feel like throwing spiders into her bed while she sleeps," Draco admitted as he allowed himself to relax fully into Charlie's protective hold, "I'm glad you know...I am happy that for once we got caught up in something that normally only happens to Potter."

"Well at least now that we are in the past the most you will have to worry about is coping with these legendary Marauders that Professor McGonagall warned you about," Charlie said with a twinkle in his eyes, "With how the twins seem to worship them and how frustrated Professor McGonagall is with them I would have to say that they are pranksters."

"I would prefer dealing with these Marauders compared to You-Know-Who and his inner circle," Draco replied as a dark expression appeared on his face, "I hate the Dark Lord and I hate everyone in his inner circle."

Charlie let out a soft sigh and leant down to place a kiss on top of Draco's head only to pause and run a hand through Draco's shoulder length blond locks. Unable to help himself Draco let out a soft moan of happiness and allowed the stress and tension he had been feeling to disappear out of his body and drift away.

"Why can no one else but you see that I do not want to become a Death Eater for?" Draco asked sadly as he buried his face into Charlie's chest and allowed the feeling of safety and protection to wash over him like a waterfall, "Everyone keeps on going at me about how my parents are Death Eaters and how my Father is part of the Dark Lord's inner circle as his right hand man and so I should be right there with him."

"Some people are fool love, they have their eyes so tightly shut they cannot see what is in front of them and they have their hands over their ears _and_ a silencing charm so strong on themselves that it takes them months, if not years, for them to finally be able to hear the truth or even anything you are trying to tell them," Charlie said as he rubbed Draco's back with a heavy expression on his face, "My mother can be like that at times, never listening to me or my brothers and sister, only hearing what she wants to hear."

Draco let out a small sigh and did his best to allow his body to become one with Charlie's. Understanding Draco's actions Charlie finally placed a kiss on top of Draco's head.

"Speaking of mum...she wants to introduce me to a few people," Charlie said softly only to feel Draco tense up in his arms, "She is starting to give me the lectures about finding a wife, settling down and starting a family."

"Will...will we still be able to met up like this after we are forced to marry?" Draco asked as he chewed his lower lip nervously, "I...to tell the truth I am thankful that we got dragged into the past like this because it gives me a break from Pansy and her whining and clinging."

Charlie chuckled, "I know what you mean, mum can get too much at times too."

"I love you," Draco said softly as he placed a quick kiss on Charlie's chin before returning o his previous position but turning his head slightly so he could see the setting sun.

"I love you too, I only wish that things could be different," Charlie replied as he allowed a spark of sadness to show in his eyes, "But at least we get to spend moments like these together, I know that when we can no longer see each other or hold each other like this I will treasure memories like this one."

"Well then we better make the most of these moments so you will have a lot to remember," Draco says with a sly smile before leaning forwards and placing a deep long passionate kiss on Charlie's lips.

As their lips met Charlie let out a low pleasure filled moan, his arms wrapped around Draco's body possessively as their tongue met and battled for domination. Grunts and groans passed between the two of them as their bodies pressed against each other's and their world narrowed down until it only held the two of them. As they became short of breath they pulled a part only for Charlie's hands to begin wandering over Draco's body making the Slytherin shudder and become a pile of mush.

"Charlie," Draco moaned softly as he felt his lover's body awaken, "Remember were we are..."

At Draco's words Charlie's hands froze and dropped to his side.

"I'm sorry love, I just can't help myself," Charlie said with a pout, "I know that I do not show or say this as often as you do but I really wish that we could be together forever."

"Me too, I wish for the same," Draco said with a small pout as he hugged Charlie, "...Do you think that we will get a moments piece of quiet for us to enjoy ourselves during this holiday?"

"Of course not, the only reason we are going on this so called holiday with our families past selves is so they can get to know us and get a heads up on who they can draw up a marriage contract with to strength their family," Charlie replied as he quickly pinched another kiss from Draco, "Through it will be very interesting to see where the Giant Squid that lives in Hogwarts was born."

"I always thought it was just...always in the lake," Draco admitted with a shrug of his shoulders, "While we are visiting this place on this so called holiday I get to sit next to you as often as possible."

"Of course you do love," Charlie replied with a small laugh as he shot Draco a sly smile, "Everyone is expecting it, after all we are two time travellers who are in a different time and who only have each other to turn to in this new strange world."

"Idiot," Draco said dryly through his eyes sparkled with happiness and love, "You know...I am really going to miss you when we can no longer be together like this love..."

"I promise you my Silver Dragon that we will be together for as long as possible, no matter what happens, even if it is just you and me as friends or I have to go to the extreme and make fake work meetings with you just so we can be in the same room as each other than I will do it," Charlie said honestly as he clinged to Draco like a life line, "I know we should not be together but I love you too much to let you go."

"I feel the same way that you do my Red Dragon," Draco said with honesty shining in his eyes only to let out a lows groan when he heard his and Charlie's names being shouted, "It looks like our time together is up for now. Are you ready for this holiday?"

The voice became closer and louder causing Draco to sigh sadly as he slipped off of Charlie's lap and onto the ground besides him so it would just look like they were talking about how they were coping with the change of era they were in.

"I am," Charlie answered as he shared one last loving kiss with Draco, "But then again with you at my side I am always ready for anything."

**The End.**

**I just found an interesting book called 'Chaos Magic, Book 1' and I'm enjoying reading it, does anyone know of what book 2 is called or of the series? I found book 3 but not book 2.**


	7. Cross-Creature Love - M rating!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these stories.**

**A/N: Written for the Relationship Bingo Challenge, Written for the Diseny-A-Thon Challenge, Written for the If you dare continued challenge, Written for the Animal Competition, Written for the Camp Potter II Obstacle Coruse Challenge bit, Written for the One Million Words Added Competition, Written for the Chocolate Frog challenge.**

**Prompts: Character: ****Gilderoy Lockhart, Love Triangle, Write about someone breaking the social norm (Li Shang), Cross-bred, Write about someone who is a good judge of mood, Griphook/Dobby, unpredictable, "did I do something wrong?", pillow, wishful thinking, exhaustion.**

**Cross-Creature Love**

Dobby let out an excited squeak as he looked down at the special pillowcase his boyfriend had presented him with. His face felt like it was going to split in half from the large smile on his face, and to think he was worried that Griphook would not return his feelings in the beginning because it was not the social norm for House Elves and Goblins to be interested in each other romantically.

"It covered the pillow I sleep on at night," Griphook said, unsure of how to act, Goblins were warriors not love poem writers, "I know how important these things are to you."

"Dobby is happy! Dobby is clearly marked as having a mate! Dobby will not have to worry about the fake professor trying to touch him in places only Dobby's Grippy is allowed to touch!"

"Who has been touching you?" Griphook asked with a deadly growl as his eyes flashed dangerously, to anyone else it looked as if Griphook only reacted to the fact he could kill someone but Dobby knew better, Dobby could read his boyfriend's mood easily.

"Gilderoy Lockhart, he has been telling Dobby how much better of a lover he would be compared to Dobby's Grippy," Dobby answered nervously as he looked down at the ground, "He be telling Dobby that it is not possible for House Elves and Goblins to have little ones together but it is for humans to have House Elves little ones."

"That is both correct and wrong," Griphook growled out angrily, "Magic will allow anyone to carry a little one inside of them if their love is pure, we can have little ones just like a human and a House Elf would. I have a feeling that Lockhart only wants you for your good looks and the fact our little ones would be very smart, handsome and hard working. A good servant."

"Dobby will not let his little ones be hurt or forced to do anything against their will!" Dobby shouted out as anger sparked in his eyes making Griphook grin slightly, "Dobby's little ones might be cross-bred but they not be part human! They be part Goblin! Dobby's little ones will not die from exhaustion like most House Elves!"

Turned on by Dobby's display of anger Griphook reached out and pulled Dobby into a tight hug. Unsure of how his unpredictable lover would react Griphook stood stone still and began thinking up different escape methods he could use if Dobby did not calm down. Luckily through Dobby did.

"Why did Dobby make fake Professor think he felt for him?" Dobby asked as he leant into Griphook and let out a wishful sigh, "Dobby only wanted to make everyone happy and do his work. When Dobby ignored the fake Professor he looked sad and asked Dobby "did I do something wrong?" when I ignored his failed attempts to court Dobby."

Griphook snarled angrily as rubbed the back of Dobby's new pillowcase, "He cannot have you, he will not have you, I have already laid claim on you by both Goblin standards by covering you in my scent and by House Elf standards by giving you a beautiful and special pillowcase. You are mine Dobby, and I am yours, Lockhart will have to find another or lose his life."

At Griphook's words a large happy smile broke out on Dobby's face, Turning around slightly so his back was leaning against Griphook's chest Dobby proudly looked down at his soft sky blue pillowcase that had the most amazing picture of a cherry blossom tree on it.

"Grippy even remembered Dobby's favourite tree and colour," Dobby whispered out as he fully leant back into Griphook, "Dobby accepts his Grippy's claim and is very happy about it. Dobby was wondering if Grippy would be able to do something about the fake Professor? Dobby does not like him looking at Dobby like he does, not at all."

"Do not worry love, just leave everything to me, I will make sure that the idiot will not treat you like he does ever again," Griphook promised as he leant down and placed a kiss on top of Dobby's head, "Besides I already have some blackmail on him about his stupid books already. I will take great joy in tearing that blasted man a part and letting him know that his feelings are unwanted."

Dobby looked at Griphook with large starry eyes, "Dobby's Grippy is so heroic! Grippy would kill for Dobby! Dobby's Grippy is so romantic!"

"If you want I could put one of his body parts in a bag and give it to you as a gift," Griphook said proudly as he puffed out his chest at the praise, it was hard for Goblins to find a mate sometimes due to their cold blood thirsty nature but Griphook had found a perfect mate in Dobby.

"Dobby would like that a lot but Dobby thinks that Grippy might get into trouble for doing so and Mother Magic might not be happy," Dobby said as he fingered his new favourite pillowcase, his second favourite pillowcase was a simple red and gold one given to him by his wonderful Harry Potter last Christmas.

"You are right love, and I do not want to get into trouble with the law, it might mean time away from you!" Griphook said understandingly causing Dobby to smile happily.

"Does Grippy think that Dobby could carry his little ones? Wonderful master Harry Potter has already agreed to let us serve the Potter family so we would be safe," Dobby said nervously as he tilted his head backwards so he could look up at Griphook with large eyes, "Dobby will be a good carrier! Dobby will look after the little ones and-"

"I know you will love, and I know our family will be safe with Harry Potter, none of that worries me," Griphook said softly cutting Dobby's rambling off, "What worries me is this war, how it would affect our little ones, if it would be safe for them to grow up. What would happen if when you are carrying a battle starts out and you are caught up in it?"

"Dobby's Grippy has good point but Dobby has already worked that one out! Is Dobby's mate proud?" Dobby asked with hopeful eyes.

"Very, if you have found a way to be safe with our children than we can start our family even sooner," Griphook replied honestly, with his mates hopeful eyes looking at him he could not say no.

"There is an empty Potter cottage that needs some attention in Spain, Master Harry Potter has offered it to us," Dobby said nervously as he was unsure of Griphook's reaction, "Harry Potter said we could live their safe and happy, that he would join us as soon as the war was over."

"I like that idea a lot, well done my dear one," Griphook praised causing Dobby to smile happily, "We could name our first little one Harry Potter?"

"Dobby would like that a lot but Dobby thinks that it might be too much for wonderful master Harry Potter to handle," Dobby said as a thoughtful expression appeared on his face.

"True, Mr. Potter has always been the quiet type and has a strong dislike for his frame," Griphook said thoughtfully, "How about we call our first little one Ry? It is not obvious buy it does come from the name Harry."

"Dobby likes that name a lot!" Dobby said happily causing Griphook to grin proudly and show of his two rows of razor sharp teeth, "Dobby's Grippy is so smart!"

"Of course I am, I have to be with where I work," Griphook replied with a sniff as he attempted to look stuck up only for him to fail when Dobby laughed and placed a kiss on Griphook's hands, "Dobby..."

"Dobby likes it when his dear Grippy tries to act all stuck up, Dobby thinks it makes him look super handsome!" Dobby said only to send Griphook a sly look, "But Dobby prefers something else of his Grippy to be stuck up!"

At Dobby's words Griphook let out a low chuckle which turned into a low moan as his smaller mate rubbed against him. Unable to help himself Griphook leant down and gently nibbled on the tip of Dobby's right ear making the House Elf shiver in pleasure. Griphook growled lowly in pleasure at his little lover's response, realising that he would not be able to control himself for much longer a lustful smirk came to Griphook's lips while his mind began to show him pictures of him and his lover lying together in bed with each other while enjoying each other's bodies. At the erotic image in his mind Griphook felt his self control become as thin as ice through in the next second Dobby snapped it in half totally.

"Grippy," Dobby whimpered out as he rubbed his body against Griphook causing the goblin to let out a low moan of response in pleasure, "Dobby wants his Grippy.

Leaning into Dobby's ear Griphook whispered with love and lust, "How about we continue this in a bedroom?"

**The End.**


	8. Secret Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these stories.**

**A/N: Written for the Relationship Bingo Challenge, Written for the Diseny-A-Thon Challenge, Written for the If you dare continued challenge, Written for the Animal Competition, Written for the Camp Potter II Fireworks Challenge bit, Written for the One Million Words Added Competition, Written for the Chocolate Frog challenge, written for the monopoly challenge competition thingie.**

**Prompts: Next-Gen Era, Write about any pair of next-gen twins, A Cheap Motel, Write about Victoria Weasley (Swan), Genre: Romance, James ii/Teddy, ****"Sorry I left. Sorry I came back" - Genetics of Regret, Jeanann Verlee, Celebration, "Why didn't you tell me about that?", Weekend. Write about a community coming together, innuendo.**

**Secret Love**

Lorcan and Lysander stood together as they guarded the door to an empty classroom, their close friends, Victoria Weasley and Lily Luna Potter was just down the hallway putting the second part of their plan into action.

"Do you think that this is going to work?" Lorcan asked Lysander unsurely as he looked at his twin brother, "Would it not just be a better idea to dump them in a cheap motel or something?"

"Normally I would agree with you but remember what uncle Harry said," Lysander replied, "Uncle Harry agrees with us that James and Teddy belong to each other and should become a couple but we need to be careful of those who are close minded and-"

"Sorry I left. Sorry I came back," came the sudden angry yell from Teddy from down the hallway making both of the twins sigh dramatically.

"Here they come, remember the plan," Lorcan hissed out softly as he sent his twin a warning look.

With those last words Lysander nodded his head and closed his mouth and turned their attention back to the group of four people that was heading their way. As the group got closer and closer their conversation turned from soft low voices that could not be heard into a conversation that they could hear every word off.

*****With James, Teddy, Lily and Victoria*****

"Why didn't you tell me about that?" Teddy asked with a frown as he walked along side Teddy with a protective arm around his boyfriend's shoulders, "I thought the celebration was this weekend."

"Well this is going to be a small gathering you know, it will last a few hours only and we will be able to enjoy ourselves without having to pretend to be anyone that we are not," Victoria answered quickly and easily.

"You two can also spend some romantic time together too," Lily said as she waggled her eyebrows suggestively, "You can both get some practice in at making-"

"Lily. Enough with the Innuendo's," Victoria said as she cut a now giggling Lily off, "Sorry guys, the whole point of this private...celebration was to give you both some alone time."

"Thank you Vicky but I am happy with any time I get to spend with Teddy," James said with a large smile on his face as he happily leant into Teddy with a love sick smile on his face, "Thank you for this through, do not try to deny it but both Teddy and I already know about your plan."

"What!" both of the girls cried out in surprise and shock, "But how?!"

"Uncle Harry wanted to give me the chance of being able to set up something romantic for James," Teddy answered with a sly grin that caused Teddy to groan, "What is wrong love? I thought that you were happy to find that your father supported us unlike every other adult?"

"I am, I am, but at the same time the thought of you two planning something behind my back has be worrying," James replied as he began to pay more attention to his surroundings than before, "The last time you two got together to plot something without me knowing you turned mum's hair bright pink and locked us all out of the house for a month."

"That was a good prank with shockingly surprising results," Teddy said with a large grin on his face only for it to turn into a knowing expression full of love, "That prank and the punishment that I got for it was worth it through."

"How can you say that the punishment was worth it?" James asked while Victoria and Lily nodded their heads in agreement, "You were miserable for a whole month and you was not allowed to go anywhere or do anything without mum or an adult besides dad with you!"

Much to everyone's surprise Teddy stopped walking and turned to face James with unconditional love shining in his eyes. Seeing the look in James' eyes Victoria and Lily walked the last few steps away from the two lovers and stood next to the twins who had been silently watching and waiting.

"I'm glad we got together and decided that we are a community," Lily said softly with a small smile on her face, "If it was not for everyone in our year deciding that together we form a community and we have to do something for Teddy and James we would never be in this situation.

Soft mutters of agreement came from the other three through their eyes stayed firmly glued on Teddy and James.

"Love...it was the very moment that you appeared next to me in wearing nothing but a towel to cover you after having a shower when we got kicked out of the house for that month when I fell in love with you," Teddy whispered softly as he leant forwards and placed a kiss on James' forehead, "I do not know what happened to me, between us, but at that moment I found myself falling in love with you. It was as if someone had taken the world away and everything besides you did not exist."

"I...I fell in love with you that Christmas when you decided to dress up as Father Christmas," James admitted as a blush found its way to his face, "It was like someone had set off muggle fireworks behind you."

"I feel honoured, I got that sort of reaction from you yet I had not kissed you at all then," Teddy said playfully as he pulled James into a hug, "Now, how about we go and find out what our friend have been up to? You won't be to upset that it is not just us and no one else?"

"Alright, I guess we cannot keep them waiting," James agreed only to place a quick kiss on Teddy's check, "And I do not mind, I am happy just being at your side love."

"Smooth talker," Teddy said with a chuckle that had shivers going through James' body, "You always know how to get around me but then again that is what I love about you."

**The End.**


	9. My Husbands

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these stories.**

**A/N: Written for the Relationship Bingo Challenge, Written for the Diseny-A-Thon Challenge, Written for the If you dare continued challenge, Written for the Animal Competition, Written for the Camp Potter II Archery Challenge bit, Written for the One Million Words Added Competition, Written for the Chocolate Frog challenge.**

**Prompts: Write about someone having second thoughts about an important event, pulse, unaware, Sentence: he/she traced his/her finger over the photograph, butterbeer, grip, over 2,000 words, Era: Marauders, Triad, Arranged Marriage, Write about Sirius Black (Peter Pan), Seeking, Write about Molly Weasley Sr (Bear).**

**My Husbands**

James Potter let out a stressed sigh as he placed his curled up into a tight ball on the sofa. Stress and anxiety poured off of him as his mind went through everything that he had learnt from his father earlier that day. As a result he had taken shelter at the Burrow and was now being comforted by Molly Weasley

'I cannot believe it' James thought as he stared ahead 'I...this is all messed up.'

"Do not worry James, everything is going to be alright," Molly comforted as she leant forwards and pated James comfortingly on the back, "I have seen the way that Sirius and Remus look at you and how you look at them, personally I think the three of you will make each other very happy and-"

"Molly, my parents have just told me that I am in an _arranged marriage _with my two best friends and secret crushes!" James shouted out frantically as panic shone in his eyes, "I knew that there was little chance of them returning my affections. I mean Sirius is a ladies' man while Remus is basically married to his books and chocolate!"

"Well that is true dear," Molly admitted with a strained smile on her face, "But still...at least if they do not feel the same way about you then you are all friends and do not mind living together and you will not have to go out seeking new friends."

"If this arranged marriage does not ruin our friendship," James groaned out as his grip around his legs tightened, "How am I supposed to tell them? I cannot just take them out for a buterbeer and tell them that until today I was unaware but we will be getting married!"

"Why not? It sounds like a good idea to me," Molly replied only to get a shocked look from James, "What? I know that Arthur and I have solved a lot of our problems over butterbeer or pumpkin juice or just a drink at the kitchen table. Now calm down dear, you do not want your pulse to jump out of you because it is going too fast now do you?"

"Do you really think that will work?" James asked nervously as he turned back to look at Molly with hope shining in is chestnut brown eyes, "I...I really want this to work out, I want Sirius, Remus and I to get along well and...have a more romantic relastionship but..."

"You are worried how they will react and how Peter will react to being left out," Molly said with a sigh as she slowly stood up, "You are scared about how Peter will take this and if he will do something drastic like joining You-Know-Who. You are worried about Remus and Sirius laughing at you in your face, calling you an idiot and only marrying you because they are forced to. Then once the three of you are married Sirius and Remus go off and do their own thing and ignore you."

Silence and shock hung in the air as James looked at Molly with wide surprised eyes. As James tried to think up an answer to Molly he watched as she walked over to the fireplace with a thoughtful expression on her face and picked up one of the many photographs that littered the matleplace above the fireplace.

"Molly..." James said softly only to watch as she traced her finger over the photograph with a tender touch.

"You are not the first one to be placed into an arranged marriage James and you will not be the last one either," Molly said without looking away from the photograph in her hand, "Did you know that I married Arthur because our parents arranged it?"

"You and Arthur...in an arranged marriage?" James asked in shock as his mind whirled about madly at the information, "But the two of you love each deeply, it is easy for everyone to see! And then your children-"

"You are right, both Arthur and I love each other dearly and we are extremely happy together," Molly said cutting James off, she placed the photograph back on the mantlepiece and turned around to face James with a soft smile on her face, "Our parents knew how much we loved each other but they also knew that we would never get up the courage to tell each other our feelings so they got together and made an arranged marriage."

"I bet it was a big shock when not only you found out that you two were going to have to get married but also that your feelings were returned," James said with a chuckle, his eyes lit up slightly in the first sign of life in a while.

"Yes...I remember when the truth came out I blushed madly but Arthur...oh Arthur..." Molly said only to let out a short giggle and her face to go bright red, "Arthur, the ever romantic man he is, swept me off of my feet and kissed me there and then! I had never been so shocked and happy in my whole life!"

"I am glad that it turned out well for you Molly but I do not think that things between Remus, Sirius and I will be that simple," James admitted as he bit his lower lip, "I know I agreed at the time and I am really happy about the three of us being together is not the same. I am starting to have second thoughts."

"James...when it comes to something as important as this you cannot have second thoughts," Molly said as she shot James a pointed look, "You love them both?"

"Yes."

"Then what is the problem?" Molly asked causing James to frown in confusion, "All you have to do is sit them both down, tell them what is going on, ask them if they return your feelings. If they don't then you can always use the excuses that Remus as a werewolf has a true mate or two and you and Sirius are not his mates. If you are through...just think if James what might happen if they return your feelings."

Molly watched silently with a knowing look on her face as James worried and stressed expression turned into one of pure bliss. His eyes twinkled with happiness and love as he thought about what sort of life he, Sirius and Remus might led, he thought about the many children they would have and what they would look like.

"It would be wonderful," James said with a dreamy sigh as a goofy smile came to his face causing Molly to smile, "If Sirius and Remus returned my feelings I would be the most luckiest man on this planet! There would be nothing that I would want besides children! Everything would be...so perfect."

Molly nodded her head and glanced towards the door which to the kitchen, a small knowing smile came to her face when the slightly open door moved slightly before becoming very still.

"James...I am really sorry about this but I need to go and check on how Arthur is dealing with the twins," Molly said as she turned her attention back to James, "It should not take too long but Fred and Gorge are a lot of work, I have a feeling that as soon as they can they will be playing pranks and telling jokes!"

"Sounds like the second generation of Marauders to me," James laughed as he slowly relaxed on the sofa, "I hope any children that I have will be like the twins or any of your children Molly. I do not know how you do it, they are all so happy and healthy."

"It takes a lot of work, but it is worth it," Molly replied with a smile only to gesture to the kitchen door, "Would you mind if I..."

"Woops, sorry Molly," James said with a sheepish grin.

"It is fine James, I won't be gone long," Molly answered as she turned and walked out of the living room leaving James alone and waiting on the sofa for her to return.

Not giving James any hint of what was going on or letting him see who was in the kitchen Molly entered the kitchen and closed the door behind her. As she pulled the door to she made sure it shut with a click so she knew it was shut properly and threw up several silencing spells before turning to the three men that were sitting down at the kitchen table.

"I hope he does not mind me leaving him in there alone...or that I lied to him about twins needing me," Molly said to the three men at the kitchen table.

At the table in his normal seat sat Arthur Weasley, his face held his normal kindness and understanding through the same worry and stress that was on Molly's face. Sitting to the left of him was Remus Lupin whose face held a mixture of relief, hope and worry, sitting on the right hand side of Arthur whose face mirrored Remus' was Sirius Black.

"When he finds out the true reason then I do not think he would mind dear," Arthur replied before returning his attention to Remus and Sirius, "So? You heard what James said, you know everything now."

Arthur and Molly watched as the werewolf and dog animagus shared a look with each other, it was extremely clear to the two Weasley's that silent message was passed between the two.

"Have you made up your mind? Have you decided what you are going to do about this arranged marriage?" Molly asked nervously as she motioned to the door behind her, "James is waiting for you both to make the first move."

"Thank you for bringing this to our attention Molly," Remus said finally as he stood up, "We both return James' feelings through we always thought that he was in love with Lily not us so we did not act on our feelings."

"Well now you both now the truth, James only acted the way he did because he wanted to keep everyone safe from You-Know-Who," Arthur said as he relaxed into his chair, "All three of you return each other's feelings, all three of you are now in an arranged marriage and get to spend the rest of your lives together. What are you going to do?"

"Something we should of done a long time ago," Sirius said finally as he stood up and walked around the table to join Remus, "Thank you for all of your help Molly, Arthur, but Remus and I need to have a talk with James before we take him home and show him just how loved he is."

"He will not be leaving _our bed_ until he is with pup," Remus said determinedly, his eyes took an amber tint to them while his voice took on a growl like tone, "The next time anyone sees James he will be carrying mine and Sirius' first of any pups."

"Got that right!" Sirius said in agreement as he nodded his head, "I say it is time we start to look after James properly, starting with making sure James knows how we feel."

"I wish you luck," Arthur said with a small smile on his face, "I remember from my own experience with Molly that it is this time that can make or break your future relationship."

"You have a lot to lose but you have even more to gain," Molly said as she made her way over to stand next to her husband, "I would be careful how I word what you say because this could be the base for the rest of your relationship."

"Thank you Molly, Arthur," Remus replied as he slipped his hand into Sirius' hand, "But Sirius and I already have an idea what we are going to say. We were going to try and talk to James within the next few weeks about us being together but we were not sure how to start talking about it with him."

"Well now you know how to start talking with him, just say how much you love him," Molly said with a smile as Arthur wrapped a hand around her waist, "James feels the same way about you both as you do so you have nothing to fear about anything at all."

"Easier said than done," Sirius said as he turned to look at Remus, "Are you ready Remmy? It is time to make sure that James knows just how much we love him. We cannot make any mistakes."

"Then we better just do as little talk as possible and let our kissing lips do the work for you," Remus replied with a wolf like grin, "We will let James know how we feel with the pleasurable emotions that we will make him feel."

"Well it sounds like you two have a plan but do me one big favour first," Arthur said with a small unhidden grin making Sirius and Remus frown in confusion.

"What do you want Arthur?" Sirius asked, both he and Remus was willing to give the man and his wife almost anything and everything for saving their arranged marriage and friendship and relationship, "Name it."

Arthur's smile grew, "I was hoping that you would at least take James back to your shared flat before you take your activities of the flesh too far."

"Arthur!" Both Molly and Sirius cried out in shock while Remus just went bright neon red.

"What? I am quiet fun of the sofa and I would be very upset if we had to get rid of it," Arthur replied with a chuckle making Molly sigh and shake her head, "So, do we have a deal?"

"As long as you agree to never say something like that again to us," Sirius replied, his face bright neon red, "Then you have yourself an agreement."

**The End.**


	10. Half Giant Romance

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these stories.**

**A/N: Written for the Relationship Bingo Challenge, Written for the Diseny-A-Thon Challenge, Written for the If you dare continued challenge, Written for the Animal Competition, Written for the Camp Potter II Obstacle Course Challenge bit, Written for the One Million Words Added Competition, Written for the Chocolate Frog challenge.**

**Prompts: Era: Golden Trio, Write about Hagrid (Quasimodo), Big Teeth, Write about a mother (Rabbit), Harry/Hagrid, Pink, Balloons, Sunshine.**

**Half Giant Romance**

Harry gulped nervously as he followed behind Hagrid silently as he listened to the half giant going on about the newest magical creature he had decided to use for his class.

"It is a mother and son pair, they have really big teeth and the females look like bright pink muggle balloons whiles the males look like sunshine yellow balloons," Hagrid lectured as he shot Harry a grin making Harry smile shyly in response.

"Amazing, I cannot believe that there are magical creatures that look like muggle balloons!" Harry said with a small smile making Hagrid blush, "I always thought that the balloon type magical creatures belonged in muggle children movies."

"And so did a lot of wizards before this magical creature was discovered!" Hagrid boasted proudly, "But before I show you this amazing magical creature Harry I hope you do not mind but I have something I would like to share with you."

"Okay Hagrid," Harry replied with a nod of his head making Hagrid sigh in relief, in all honesty he was just happy that he could spend time with his secret crush without looking like a complete freak or weirdo, "What is it?"

"I...I guess taking you back to my hut would be rather pointless as everyone is down in Hogsmade at the moment," Hagrid said answered as he slowly came to a stop just a few feet away from his hut, "And well..."

"Hagrid, no matter what it is nothing you can say will get rid of me," Harry said as he shot Hagrid a comforting smile, "You mean too much to me for anything silly to come between us."

"Thank you Harry, but it does not stop me from being any nervous," Hagrid replied as he came to a sop and turned around to face Harry.

"Well just take a deep breath and take it slowly," Harry said as he reached out and placed a comforting hand on Hagrid's larger hand making the half giant almost melt in response at the tender touch.

Hagrid nodded his head in reply, took a deep breath and allowed his mind to sort itself out. As he looked into Harry's bright emerald green eyes he found his heart begin to pound in his chest and his stomach began to do summersaults. If he was ever going to tell his emerald eyed crush just how he felt then it would be now or never.

"Harry...we have known each other for six years now and well...we have really gotten to know each other well," Hagrid began as he tried to not make a fool of himself, "And I have...developed these feelings for you, of the romantic type. I was hoping that you would allow me to court you and for us to become lovers. So would you mind letting me be your boyfriend?"

As Hagrid's words slow sunk into Harry the emerald eyed teen stood stone still with wide eyes and stared at Hagrid in surprise and shock. To Hagrid, Harry's eyes told him everything that he needed to know. Hope, excitement, nerves, love and fear danced with the emerald green eyes that he loved so much and much to Hagrid's relief there was not a single hint of rejection or disguise.

"Hagrid...I...I have my own confession to make," Harry said slowly as he shyly looked up at Hagrid.

"You...you already have a lover don't you?" Hagrid asked sadly only for Harry to quickly speak up.

"No, I do not have a lover."

"Really?" Hagrid asked, his eyes shone once more with hope that he might have a chance with Harry.

"I have feelings for you too, feelings of the romantic sort," Harry replied shyly as he shot the half giant a quick look before looking down at his shoes, "I...I return your feelings Hagrid, a lot. Like you said I have fallen even more for you over the years as I have got to know you and now I know that I have fallen for you pretty hard. So...I accept you if you accept me."

"Oh Harry! My Harry!" Hagrid cried out in relief, excitement and happiness as he bent down and scooped Harry up into a big hug, "Thank you, thank you so much! I promise you that you will be spoilt beyond measure, you will wish for nothing! You will live in luxury and you will-"

"Hagrid! HAGRID!" Harry shouted out as he struggled to get free from Hagrid, "I need to breath! You are stopping me from breathing!"

At Harry's comment Hagrid quickly loosened his hold on Harry through he did not let go of Harry and kept him in his arms in a protective hold. As Harry caught his breath relief washed through him and a large happy smile blossomed on his chest. Hagrid was in a similar state to Harry through both of them wore silly love sick smiles on their faces.

"So how about you show me these amazing mother and son magical creatures, dear boyfriend of mine," Harry said only for his smile to grow when he said the word 'boyfriend'.

"Ah, right and afterwards I think I will show you my hunt again before the courting starts," Hagrid stuttered out, his checks going a rose red colour, "Do...do you mind if I carry you? It is just that I finally have you, as my lover, and well...I do not want to take any chances of losing you or you getting hurt."

A soft blush appeared on Harry's face, "You won't lose me Hagrid," Harry wrapped his arms around Hagrid as much as he could manage, "Even if I died I would still be with you in spirit. I'm afriad that you are stuck with me."

"Oh?" Hagrid asked with a grin as his eyes sparkled with happiness and love.

"Yup," Harry replied with a large grin on his face, "I love you Hagrid, and now that I finally have you and I know that you return my feelings I will not be letting you go anytime soon or in the long run!"

"Good," Hagrid said as he lent down and placed a kiss on Harry's head, "I like the thought of that a lot."

**The End.**


	11. Sibling Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these stories.**

**A/N: Written for the Relationship Bingo Challenge, Written for the Diseny-A-Thon Challenge, Written for the If you dare continued challenge, Written for the Animal Competition, Written for the Camp Potter II Fireworks Show Challenge bit, Written for the One Million Words Added Competition, Written for the Chocolate Frog challenge.**

**Prompts: Incest, Write about someone's first flight (Vidia), Death's Door Step, Write about Salazar Slytherin (Shark), Rodolphus/Rabastan, Red String, Nervous Laughter, Petals, North, "I swear that when our lips touch I can taste the next sixty years of my life," - Rudy Francisco.**

**Sibling Love**

Rodolphus let out a heavy sigh of relief as he curled up in his large king sized bed around his naked brother handsome body, Rabastan. As Rodolphus also naked body came into contact with Rabastan's both of them let out soft moans.

"Rabby, you do not know what you do to me, you and your amazing body," Rodolphus groaned out softly as he ran a hand through his brother's hair, "I swear that when our lips touch I can taste the next sixty years of my life."

"I hope that those sixty years are spent with me," Rabastan replied as he wrapped his arms around Rodolphus, "And in these sixty years to come I do not want a repeat of what happened during your first flight on a broomstick!"

"I am sorry about that love, I did not mean for that to happen, when I first got on that broomstick everything was going smoothly, I was under mother's and father's watch and you were there also. I did not expect to be on death's door step when I came back to the ground," Rodolphus said as he let out nervous laughter, "I almost met Salazar Slytherin himself!"

"Well if you did somehow meet him remember that we agreed to ask him about those potion's of his," Rabastan said as he reached up and played with the piece of red string that was tied around Rodolphus' neck, "I am glad to see that you are still wearing the red string I gave you as a child."

"Of course I am, I have not taken it off since you gave it to me after that disaster of a first flying lesson," Rodolphus answered as he burrowed his head into his brother's neck and took in his brother's smell, lavender petals, "Besides you said that you ordered this string especially all the way from up North, farther North than Hogwarts!"

"And at that time in our lives farther North than Hogwarts was amazing," Rabastan replied with a soft snort of amusement, "You do know that I just used father's wand to transfigure a red rose right?"

"I knew that you were not telling the truth fully, I just thought that you had found it in one of the piles of junk jewellery that mother seemed to make," Rodolphus said only to let out a small laugh, "I guess this is why I can sometimes smell roses coming from it for."

Rabastan pouted, "At least it will keep away the smell of foul things like the stench of that rat. I still cannot believe what he did to you, and our Lord allowed it! When I get my hands on him I will-"

"Forget about it brother," Rodolphus said quickly as he quickly placed a loving kiss on Rabastan's lips, "Hussh Rabby, it is over now, and you know for a fact that I am not injured and I do not have any lasting marks."

"It is not my fault that you have just a wonderful body," Rabastan replied with a pout through his arms tightened around Rodolphus and he pulled his brother closer to him, "I refuse to allow a single mark to scar your wonderful body!"

"It has already been marked Rabby," Rodolphus replied with a heavy sigh as he turned and looked at his Dark Mark, "Mother and Father gave us no choice in that."

"At least we still have each other," Rabastan said strongly as he lightly kissed Rodolphus' Dark Mark causing his brother to shudder at the feeling, "We are in this together Roddy, and I promise that we will get out of this together, I will not allow us to be stuck under that bastard's rule!"

"Remember what you promised that we would do once we are free," Rodolphus said softly as he gave Rabastan's neck a loving lick.

"How could I not?" Rabastan groaned out as he melted under his brother's tongue, "A place in another country, a quiet life away from the war, a family of our own, you big and round with my children inside of you."

Rodolphus let out a soft low groan and rubbed his body against Rabastan's, "Rabby, if you continue talking like that then I will not be able to hold myself back! Rabby-"

"Roddy, look! Look at our Dark Marks!" Rabastan's surprised voice shouted in shock and cut away Rodolphus' lust like a hot knife through butter, "I...something has happened to our Lord tonight!"

Both brothers stared at the ugly mark that was branded onto their left arms only to watch as green smoke rose up from it and with an angry hiss their Dark Mark's disappeared totally.

"W-We are free...s-something happened tonight...something or some_one_ defeated the Dark Lord," Rodolphus gasped out with wide shocked eyes as he raised his gaze to stare at his brother slash lover with shocked eyes, "W-wasn't he going to attack the Potters tonight?"

"I...he was..." Rabastan replied in shock only for a glimmer of hope and excitement to replace it, "Roddy! You know what this means right?"

It took Rodolphus a few moments as he gazed into Rabastan's eyes only for a loud happy gasp to come out of his lips.

"No one knows that we are...were Death Eaters because we kept it quiet," Rodolphus said softly with shock and happiness shining in his eyes, "No one knows so...Raddy, we...we are _free_. We can...we really can..."

"If we act quick and make our getaway now and make it look like we have simply went on holiday only to decide that we like it better in our holiday home and make it into our new main home we can finally start living our dream," Rabastan said as he allowed all of his emotions to finally come out as he held Rodolphus, "We can...we are not marked anymore...we.."

Both brothers stared at each other in happiness, a large grin slowly formed on their faces and they suddenly spoke together.

"We are free, it is time to live our dream, together."

**The End.**


	12. Another Time, Another Identity

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these stories.**

**A/N: Written for the Relationship Bingo Challenge, Written for the Diseny-A-Thon Challenge, Written for the If you dare continued challenge, Written for the Animal Competition, Written for the Monopoly Challenge thingie, Written for the One Million Words Added Competition, Written for the Chocolate Frog challenge.**

**Prompts: It's just sex relationship, Write about someone who is always getting into trouble (Pinocchio), Fourth, Write about The Burrow (Beaver), Era: Marauders, "You eat death for breakfast? I just eat toast (dialogue), No mention of any same sex relationships, Write about something that goes on for a long time.**

**Another Time, Another Identity**

The chains wrapped tightly around his thin wrists rattled as Harry tossed and turned on the bed, his naked body shivered in both fear and coldness as he watched his kidnapper out of the corner of his eye move about happily gathering items that Harry could not see and did not want to see.

"I bet you are really shocked that you are in the past," his kidnapper, a woman, said for the fourth time, her tone sent alarms in Harry's mind ringing, "I bet you never would of guessed that your soul mate would be in the past!"

"We are not soul mates!" Harry yelled out angrily, his voice hoarse from the previous shouting he had done, "I am the master of Death! I eat death for breakfast!"

Silence covered the room like a picnic blanket on the grass, the only sound that could be heard was Harry's harsh gasps of breath and the rattling sounds of his chains as he tried to get free. Harry hoped that his title would impress the woman into letting him go free, even though he hated using his titles they had gotten him out of trouble before.

"You eat death for breakfast? I just eat toast," his kidnapper replied with a soft laugh, even though it was meant to be soft, friendly and girly to Harry it sounded like a hyena and Umbridge laughing at the same time, "You have quiet the sense of humour, husband of mine. You might as well settle down and accept that we are soul mates because I won't be letting you go any time soon."

"I am not your husband or soul mate," Harry snapped out angrily as he glared at what little he could see of the woman, her blond hair, "I do not know how you managed to drag me through time and away from The Burrow-"

"The Burrow? You mean that horrible little hovel owned by the Weasley family?" the woman asked, from her tone of voice and the pureblood qualities that Harry had managed to catch he knew she was sneering horribly, "You mean to say that my husband, my soul mate, has been trapped in that pig sty?"

"The Burrow is not a pig sty or a hovel," Harry yelled out angrily, his temper raising to new heights, "It is a wonderful place! Full of love, family and warmth! Something that this place could never become!"

An angry hiss came to Harry's ears, "You are walking on very thin ice husband, I will forgive you this time as we have just met and it is obvious that you have been influenced by those blood traitors...but to be on the safe side, _Silencio_."

Harry let out a low angrily growl only to find himself unable to, anger flashed across his face as he found himself unable to talk thanks to the pureblood woman's silencing spell.

"There, now isn't that much better," came the woman's sweet voice making Harry glare darkly, "It seems I will have to teach you some manners if we are going to be husband and wife but do not worry, the most important part of our relationship will be the sex. It is all about the sex."

At the woman's words a shocking realisation came to Harry, he began to thrash around in his chains wildly as he worked out just were the woman was going with her plan.

"Now now, do not act like that, a true gentleman treats a lady with the respect she deserves," the woman tutted only for Harry to continue his attempts at breaking free, "But you do not have to worry, until you manage to act like a proper gentleman benefiting your station than I will use a helpful little spell on you."

Fear cut through Harry's anger like an ice cold knife cutting through warm butter, his mind ran a mile a minute as he mentally went through every spell he knew from the war, both good and bad, only to come to one startling conclusion. There was only one spell that could control him like the woman wanted to.

"Now do not give me that look, it is for your own good," the woman tutted as she lifted her hand up and ran it through her full blond locks, "We both get what we want, you will not have to worry about making a fool of yourself or I and I promise you that I will allow you small periods of time free of the spell. Also, whenever we are having sex I promise you on my magic and bloodline as Lady Walburga Black."

At the blond woman's announcement of her name Harry's mouth moved silently as he spoke her name through he was still under her silencing spell. His emerald green eyes widened in shock and horror as a sudden though hit him.

'Walburga is Sirius' mother! Sirius is my Godfather so that makes Walburga my God-Grandmother' Harry thought only to gulp in fear as he watched Walburga slowly, and what he guessed was meant to be seductively, remove her clothing in front of him 'That means I will basically be having sex with my Godfather's mother!'

"My, it looks like you appreciate a woman's body," Walburga purred out which only caused Harry to shudder in disgust, "I do not know your name but that does not matter, if you were in The Burrow with those filthy blood traitors I can only think that it will be something horrible and plain and even _muggle like_. So from this point on your name will be Orion Black, a nice respectable pureblood name."

'That's Sirius' father's name' Harry thought only to gulp in fear and shock as several puzzle pieces suddenly fitted together 'No...that is why...the picture of Orion Black on the family tree looks just like me...just like one of my favourite people I turn into when I want to look like Sirius...'

"I wonder," Walburga said lustfully as she climbed onto the bed, only dressed in her underwear, "What sorts of magical talents do you think our children will have?"

'Even if all she wants me for is just sex I will not let her keep me, I will not give in' Harry silently promised himself as he ignored he vile woman that was crawling towards him on the bed 'I will keep my metamorphic abilities a secret from her so I can use them to escape.'

"Ready for the fun to begin my dear Orion?" Walburga asked causing Harry to go pale and look up at the ceiling almost beggingly.

'Please, please, if anyone is listening' Harry thought desperately 'Then save me!'

**The End.**

**I am think I am going to turn this one shot into a full length multichapter fic with a good plot, I've already got it all planned out in my mind, so if anyone wants feel free to keep an eye out for it.**

**Hope you all enjoyed the crazy one shots and weird pairing of this one shot collection.**

**Until The Next Fic :)**


End file.
